


Turnabout

by cantrip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantrip/pseuds/cantrip
Summary: It was no secret that Lady Amalphea and her mother despised each other.





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



“I present to you my daughter, Lady Lydia Mahlin,” Lady Mahlin introduced, gently pushing her daughter forward toward Amarys. The girl stumbled for a moment, before catching herself, looking up at Amarys with wide eyes. 

Amarys inspected the girl carefully. Lydia certainly a beautiful girl - her black hair wrapped in a complicated style of pinned braids and seed pearls, golden tanned skin, delicate features, and fine dress made a pleasing sight.

An unreadable expression crossed Lydia’s face, before she schooled it into a more neutral one, more fitting of the occasion. Amarys practically tasted the nervousness coming off the girl in waves as Lydia curtsied in front of her.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Amalphea,” Lydia said quietly. “My mother has told me much about you.”

“Oh?” Amarys replied, intrigued. “What has the viper said of me?”

Lydia’s eyes flickered between Amarys and her mother. 

It was no secret that Lady Amalphea and her mother despised each other. 

It was a longstanding rivalry born during their shared season at court. 

Lady Mahlin had stolen Amarys’ suitor right from under her, succeeded in ruining her reputation, and nearly ruined her family’s name in the process. False rumors of treacherous plots against the crown, sabotaging her family’s businesses by slipping money into the right hands, spreading gossip about her many alleged affairs with married nobles, and more she dared not to revisit.

One humiliation after the other. 

It had taken Amarys a good amount of time (and money) to slowly build back up to the position she had now. The two had been rivals for years, at this point.

Right now, though, they were at a frustrating stalemate, neither willing to make another move. Each time Amarys moved against her, Lady Mahlin either struck back harder or was one step ahead. Nigh untouchable, as she humiliated Amarys at every moment she could. 

Amarys knew it was only because Lady Mahlin enjoyed toying with her that she still had a place at court at all.

“Nothing too bad,” Lydia reassured her, smiling awkwardly. 

Lady Mahlin came to her side and lightly rested her many ringed and finely manicured hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh come now, Amarys, surely the two of us can manage to be civil for one occasion. Especially during Lydia’s first day at season. I do not intend to let hers crash and burn as yours did,” Lady Mahlin chuckled.

Amarys' grip on her champagne flute tightened. 

Oh, how she wished for nothing more than to finally see Lady Mahlin ruined. 

All of lady Mahlin’s influence and opulence stripped away from her, until she was merely nothing. 

Every barb and insult jabbed at Amarys constantly. She should have been in Lady Mahlin’s place, rich beyond compare and with a position that all others envied. 

“Yes,” Amarys said tersely. “I suppose it would be a shame to ruin such a promising young woman’s season. Wouldn’t it?”

“Of course! We wouldn’t want Lydia to end up an old bitter spinster. What a terrible fate that would be.”

Lady Mahlin smirked as if challenging her to say anything in response and Amarys narrowed her eyes, letting the comment go. 

For now.

“Come Lydia, we ought to talk with some of the other guests,” Lady Mahlin moved her hand to the small of Lydia’s back to usher her away toward a group of other noblewoman huddled together as they chatted amongst themselves. 

“I did enjoy our little chat Amarys, I hope to see you again,” she called out from over her shoulder.

Amarys downed her glass, seething as she did so. 

She didn’t seethe for long, as Lady Mahlin’s words had inadvertently given her an idea, a wicked one that instantly lifted her spirits. Though Mahlin herself could not be torn down, her daughter could. Lydia was an innocent, a perfect opportunity to be taken advantage of. 

An opportunity far too good to pass up.

\-----

Lydia, as it would turn out, was extremely naive to the ways of manipulation.

Amarys had spent the past few months playing her like a fiddle, so to speak. 

It had been easy to draw her in, she only had to entertain the idea of seriously courting Lydia. Invites to exclusive functions as her guest, expensive opulent gifts, poetry readings, private dinners, and all sorts of luxuries she had experienced in her courtship days.

Though Lady Mahlin despised her, even she couldn’t resist the temptation of adding the not insubstantial Amalphea family’s fortune to her own (and Amarys was almost certain Lydia was intended to feed information back to her mother).

Lydia was painfully shy, though she seemed to like Amarys well enough. 

At least, enough to continue to accept Amarys’ invitations over the course of their courtship. Lydia was a likable girl, obviously well educated and entertaining to talk to. 

Amarys almost felt pity for her. 

Almost.

\----

Amarys decided on this visit to bring her plan to fruition.

They spent most of the day together, chatting about shared interests, eating lunch together and later dining together as well. Luckily for Amarys, Lydia had been given express permission to stay at the Amalphea estate overnight. The perfect opportunity to make a move.

She brought Lydia out to the estate’s gardens, after Lydia politely asked for a tour. The hour was late, the mixture of natural light from the moon and the many magically lit floating lanterns lighting the garden’s various pathways, illuminating the two of them as they walked side by side.

Amarys had spent much of the day testing Lydia, lingering glances and touches that were only slightly too long to be appropriate. They seemed to fluster the girl. Here in the gardens she could make her move, away from the potentially prying eyes of her servants. 

If Lydia fell for her, she could mold the girl like clay in her hands.

“Your gardens are quite beautiful, Lady Amalphea,” Lydia said, her eyes wide in amazement as she took in the sights of the many flowers and bushes around her. “It must have taken quite a lot of work to cultivate.”

“Ah, it did, the garden was my late great-grandmother’s pet project. She designed the entire thing and insisted on helping plant everything herself. She also insisted on it being a walled garden, for what reason I’ll never know. But, it does allow a fair amount of privacy, should one want it,” Amarys smiled at her, watching Lydia’s face flush red.

“She must have been a woman of great talent,” Lydia said softly, her eyes shifting to a wide patch of roses growing against one of the garden’s walls.

 _Perfect_.

“Would you like to take a closer look at them?” Amarys asked gently.

“I would love to, if that’s alright?”

“Of course,” Amarys laughed and placed her hand on Lydia’s shoulder. Instead of shying away, she seemed to lean into her touch and let herself be led over.

The wall was covered in ivy, and in a multitude of roses in various colors. Dark reds, light pinks, oranges, yellows, and whites contrasting against dark green. Amarys had never noticed the flowers before. She was not one to visit her garden much, content to let the servants tend to the plants.

Lydia studied the roses intently for a moment, gently running her fingers over some of the flowers as Amarys stood behind her, watching her reaction. She turned back to face Amarys, a small smile adorning her face. 

“They’re beautiful,” she murmured.

“Not as beautiful, as you,” Amarys replied with a smirk, stepping forward in order to back her into the rose wall. 

Everything was going according to plan.

Lydia’s face twisted into something unreadable and before Amarys could react, she felt the effects of a spell on her. She was rendered completely immobile, her lips not obeying her as she tried to open her mouth to speak. 

Lydia pulled Amarys forward and spun her around, effortlessly moving her body so that her back hit the wall. A good portion of the roses became crushed under her weight, the thorns poking into her back. 

She then felt an invisible force push her downwards, forcing her to fall down to the ground. The magic overpowering her dissipated but she couldn’t bring herself to stand, as shocked as she was.

A high heeled foot pinned jutted out, the shoe’s sharp point painfully digging into her chest. Amarys usefully tried to squirm away but couldn't, stuck there pinned to wall.

“What are you doing?” she managed to blurt out.

Lydia didn’t answer, pressing harder

“You thought I was some simpering idiot, huh?” Lydia sneered, pressing the toe of her shoe forward prying Amarys’ legs apart. “That I don’t know exactly what you’re up to?”

Amarys was speechless, stunned into silence and even more embarrassingly, aroused beyond belief. She felt how wet she’d become at Lydia’s display, at her position her on the ground beneath her. She looked up at Lydia, afraid for the first time in her life. Where had the gentle quiet naive girl gone? Who was this _predator_ in her place?

Lydia licked her lips.

“Mother wanted me to seduce you, so that I could ruin you. Exactly what you were planning on. Funny, huh?” When Amarys didn’t answer immediately she stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of platinum blonde hair and lifting Amarys off the ground. “Answer me,” she snarled.

“Y-yes,” Amarys managed to choke out, whimpering in pain.

“Good girl,” Lydia grinned, relaxing her grip and letting Amarys fall back down with a loud thump. “I’m no ones toy and I’m not going to be some pawn in any petty rivalry. Least of all yours and mother’s.”

She squat down to reach eye level with Amarys, reaching a hand out to stroke her face, laughing when Amarys flinched. “I like you though. Everyone’s afraid to stand up to my mother, but not you,” she said, a small grin on her face. 

“I want you to help me get rid of mother,” Lydia continued on. Her tone unchanging, as if the words out of her mouth were about the weather and not the assassination of her own mother.

Amarys blanched, her face turning white. “G-get rid of her? How? Why?” she sputtered out uselessly.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious? Nobody likes my mother, and I have everything to gain from her dying. You’re creative, I’m sure we can come up with something together.”

“Why should I help you?” Amarys eyed her warily, trying to stand up and compose herself. 

Lydia let Amarys stand before backing her into the wall. Amarys felt trapped by the smaller woman, afraid of what she would do next. She hadn’t known Lydia was a magic user, she was defenseless here. Fully at the other woman’s mercy.

“Because,” Lydia whispered breathily into her ear, making Amarys shiver. Whether it was from fear, or something else, she couldn’t tell. “It will benefit the both of us, if we kill her and I marry you. Imagine how much money and power we’ll have. Isn’t that what you wanted after all?”

“Y-yes,” Amarys swallowed thickly.

“Good girl,” Lydia smirked and then kissed her. 

Kissing Lydia was unlike any kiss she had before. Lydia kissed as if she meant to devour her, and maybe, a small part of her thought, that was exactly what she meant to do. Amarys could feel Lydia’s hands roaming her body, groping various parts of her through the thick fabric of her dress.

She tugged down the top of Amarys’ dress, exposing her ample breasts to the cool air of the garden. One hand toyed with her nipple, pinching and squeezing the now hardened nub. The other trailed lower and then made its way underneath Amarys’ dress.

“Mm, so wet already,” Lydia teased, palming Amarys’ already soaked undergarments. Amarys held her breath, angling her hips forward hoping Lydia would touch her more. “So impatient too.”

Her fingers began rubbing circles through the thin layer of lace. Not quite touching her clit but idly circling around it, occasionally lightly brushing her clit but never with enough force. Amarys moaned half out of pleasure, half out of frustration.

“Better keep quiet,” Lydia warned, removing her fingers from Amarys’ clit. 

Amarys whined at the loss of contact. 

“Wouldn’t want any of the servants to come out here, would we? What would they think, seeing you like this? So debauched, letting yourself be taken advantage of?”

“Please,” Amarys moaned weakly, her legs quivering.

Lydia grinned wickedly and for a split second, Amarys thought she looked exactly like her mother. “Please what? Do be specific.”

Amarys swore under her breath, cursing the entire Mahlin family in that moment. Cursing herself for being outplayed by someone nearly half her age, to add insult to injury.

“Please,” she begged. “Touch me more. _Fuck me_.”

“So needy,” Lydia tsked, but obliged anyway, slipping her hand back under Amarys’ dress. This time pulling off Amarys’ underwear and letting it fall to her ankles, placing her fingers directly against her slit. Not yet pressing in or moving. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Amarys moaned pitifully, her hips involuntarily bucking against Lydia, who chuckled in return. She rubbed at Amarys’ clit mercilessly, making the other woman moan and pant against her. Against Lydia’s skilled fingers, Amarys’ orgasm came fast and she let out a strangled moan. Slumping against her, all the tension having melted out of her body.

But, Lydia didn’t relent, still circling her sore and oversensitive clit as Amarys clung to her, wrenching out another orgasm from her.

Lydia stopped when Amarys tried to shy away from her ministrations, way too oversensitive. “Please, no more,” she whimpered.

“Hmmph,” Lydia snorted derisively, wiping Amarys’ own wetness on her dress. “Let’s get back inside, wouldn’t want anyone to think anything untoward happened.” 


End file.
